


Roy, Their Boy

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Time, F/M, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot, bonus secret character, totally not a harem fic, try fitting this into canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some pointless smut. Roy ends up boinking every one of his love supports in the game (and a special bonus character).</p>
<p>Being a young old Lord at the head of an army - with good looks to boot - has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lord and the Pegasus Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my folks at/r/fireemblem, you the real MVP.

Roy, prince of Pherae, was busy poring over some maps as he contemplated his next move. The war against King Zephiel of Bern was going steady, and the young lord had gained many allies along the way. One of these said allies was Shanna, a young pegasus knight trainee who had joined Dieck's band of mercenaries as part of her training. She was one of Roy's first allies in the war, and soon she developed a crush on the precocious youth. And she would give her young lord what she thought of it.

 

Roy heard a rustling at the opening of his tent. "Oh hey, it's you Shanna," welcomed the young lord. The short- haired pegasus knight was blushing, stammering "h-hey, Roy." "What are you here for?" asked Roy, to which Shanna replied, "y-you know, I do have a crush on someone here in camp."

"Who'd it be then? Dieck and his huge muscles? Geese and his flowing locks?" volunteered the young swordsman. "Nope. N-none of them," blushed Shanna even further. "Tell me then."

And with that Shanna answered with an awkward kiss on the boy's lips. Roy's eyes went wide with the sudden realization that a girl, liked him, and not in the regular platonic manner. He'd soon later what the term "get into your pants" meant. Roy's tongue began to dance with Shanna's and the Pegasus knight soon gasped for air before resuming their torrid smooch. Soon their hands joined in the dance, with their inexperience showing as they pawed at each other's young bodies. Somehow, the two ended up with Roy's shirt off and Shanna's tunic hiking up her torso, panting as they recovered. Roy's hands went up and then got a feel of the trainee's small yet perky breasts, rubbing both. Shanna let out a slight moan.

The two eventually finished undressing, and as Shanna got to Roy's trousers she got a feel of his little lordling. Grasping it - she was impressed at how large it felt in her small hands - she began to rub. Roy gulped, these sensations new to him. This was not a thing he had learned from his tutors, and learning hands-on was the best in this case. Eventually he was rock hard and then he felt Shanna free him from his cloth prison. Entranced, he saw the young knight give him his first handjob. Pressure built in his loins, begging for release. He was so close--

Then Shanna stopped and kissed him. Now stark naked, Roy could see her as the day she was born, with a young yet enticing body. Perky breasts topped by erect nipples, a taut, flat stomach, and most of all, the most mysterious part of it all - a mound between her legs, with a landing strip of hair as blue as the hairs on her head topping it. "Touch me," invited the young pegasus rider. Now, Roy may be naïve - but a quick learner he was. Starting with rubs around her thighs, he worked on Shanna's womanhood, getting a feel of it. Spreading the outer lips, he quickly got a grip on the situation, eventually working his fingers around her. A louder moan escaped the girl's mouth, and it began building for her. But she had other plans.

"Roy, in me, please..." Shanna moaned lewdly, acting more like a bawd than a cheery Ilian mercenary. At this Roy let instinct take over and pushed into her with his refreshed member. Her maidenhead had been ruptured by her riding lessons, but Shanna was a virgin all the same - she felt her tight cunny grasp Roy tightly, and the two soon rocked back and forth into a rhythm. Both felt the pleasure they had done with their hands earlier, but this union had enhanced and empowered it, building up as both were close to their peak. Realizing that their unprotected coupling could have dire consequences - a war orphan was not a legacy neither wanted, let along a noble bastard - Roy and Shanna changed tack. With a teary-eyed pleasured face, Shanna pointed at her other hole. Her arse was tight - but the confluence of their love juices was enough to give Roy the lubrication he needed. Shanna gasped as she felt Roy's little sword of seals open her up, more tears in her face as she had given her two openings to her young crush. Grunting and panting, the two found release, and soon Roy felt his seed release in someone.

"Oh, so I was your crush then?" panted the lord. "Yeah. And thanks for that," cooed the pegasus knight.


	2. Mentorship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets one final lesson from his MILF-y tutor.

The events of the night before occupied Roy's mind. He had, after all, lost his virginity to one of his troops. It wasn't that Shanna wasn't pretty - but rather, the fact that it had awakened something in the young lord. To put his mind at ease, he decided to talk to someone.

Whilst Marcus was his loyal right-hand man, he did not feel it was right to discuss matters of the bedroom with him. He would need a different perspective. Likewise, discussing it with his other knights wasn't exactly tenable - he suspected that confessing that he was an inexperienced young boy to his soldiers would cause further trouble. With a mental sigh, Roy went with his other option.

Cecilia had tutored Roy and his childhood friend Lilina as they studied in Ostia. The Etrurian Mage General had been a competent teacher, and her beauty struck Roy the most. And with him slowly shedding his boyhood and coming into becoming a man, his thoughts went in a different direction. Roy tried to keep these thoughts out of his mind, however, focusing himself on trying to ask her for advice.

He found himself at the door of her room in the castle they had captured, and knocked. To his surprise, Cecilia answered the door, her hair slightly tousled and wearing a somewhat sheer nightgown. "Come on in," said the Etrurian. Roy nervously entered, his heart pounding as he braced himself.

"Cecilia, I need advice."

"Hm?" was the reply that came from her, as she motioned him to sit at the table.

"Something happened to me last night, and I feel like I need to know more."

This had struck a chord with the valkyrie. "Do tell. What is it?"

"Let's just say... I felt the touch of a woman for the first time." Roy said it matter-of-factly, yet with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, that is certainly interesting. Who was the lucky lady?" Cecilia had a slight lilt in her voice that implied curiosity.

"It's, er..." Roy trailed off before composing himself. "It was Shanna."

Cecilia went wide-eyed. "She's lucky all right," muttered the mage general.

"It felt great, yes, but I feel a bit embarrassed by it."

"And you're scared that you might not be good enough?"

"Er, yeah."

"It's all right. Come..." said Cecilia as she put her hand on her lord's shoulder. Roy took this as a sign to stand up, and upon doing so was greeted with a kiss from the older woman.

Certainly it wasn't his first kiss, but it was certainly a different experience. Cecilia's lips were fuller and he could tell she was more experienced about this thing. Again, hands roamed between the two as their lips continued their duel, with their tongues entering the fray. The fact that Cecilia was the same height as Roy made things a little easier for the youth, as his hands didn't have to drift lower. Soon, he was feeling the same stirrings in his groin.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this," breathed out Cecilia as she broke the kiss. Now this was a revelation to Roy - certainly before he had thought of their relationship as that of teacher and student, but he had realized that this was part of it. It was why he felt she was extra fond of him during their mentorship.

Cecilia took her nightgown off by this point, revealing the Mage General in but undergarments. Her breasts were bared, fuller and definitely larger than Shanna's smaller perkier ones. Her areolae were larger, yet were still a warm pink. Roy gave each a peck before taking off his shirt, leaving him in his pants. "That's it, Roy..." Cecilia encouraged, feeling the boy bury his face in her bountiful bosom.

Cecilia's skin felt silky, and her body smelled nice - she must have drawn a bath before bed, Roy realized. He soon began to lick at her nipples, also using his hands to cup her soft buttocks as he continued. Cecilia started purring, goading on the prince. "More..."

The sound of her pleasured voice had given his member the flow to make him hard, and he felt it was for naught until he felt Cecilia tug at his trousers. With this his manhood had been freed, standing straight like a soldier on parade. "Oh my, what have we here," Cecilia purred again as she toyed with it. Roy grunted, feeling some of his pent up energy release. The Etrurian continued for some time, then she stopped.

"Why did you stop-" Roy was cut off by a new feeling, introduced to a new kiss he had yet to know. Cecilia took him into her mouth, expertly managing its length, and letting her tongue bathe its underside. Now Roy groaned, and he looked down and saw an unexpected sight. One of Etruria's famed Mage Generals was giving the young heir to Pherae his first ever blow job, and she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. "Mmmmm..." groaned Roy as she continued. The pressure in his loins was nearing its peak, and then once more, Cecilia withdrew, taking off her smallclothes in one tempting motion. Now she was bare to him, too, and Roy learned the difference between a girl, and a woman.

Where Shanna's womanhood was bare save for a landing strip, Cecilia's was quite hairy, with a considerable amount of hair as dark green as the hairs on her head. Even so, she kept her lower lips bare, and Roy could see them glistening with her arousal. With one last kiss, Cecilia then positioned herself over Roy as he lay down on the bed, and took his entire length in one motion. Certainly, she was not as tight as Shanna was, but her slick tunnel still wrapped itself around his little lordling well. Whimpering, Cecilia bounced herself up and down Roy, grasping his wrists and guiding his hands to her chest. Taking the hint, Roy kneaded her breasts, allowing the pleasure to build up in both of them. Moans, both that of the youth and his mentor, filled the room - fortunately for them, the walls were thick enough - and both felt release arriving. Roy let go and Cecilia reached down to kiss him again before everything went in a flash of pleasure, and soon he felt himself release inside her.

"I hope that was a great final lesson for you, Roy," breathed out Cecilia as she came down from her high.

The boy nodded. "Aye," and as he donned his clothes again, a feeling at the back of his mind told him this was just the beginning of something new for him...


	3. Nature Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has a run-in with a Sacaean nomad, and ends up learning a lot of things, still mostly carnal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write another steamy chapter today, and I want to blame /r/fireemblem for this.
> 
> Again guys you the real MVP.

The war against King Zephiel and Bern was going well, and soon Roy and his army were headed to the plains of Sacae, in order to liberate the land. It was a different nation compared to the decentralized marches of Lycia, or the tribal villages of the Western Isles, or the unified theocracy of Etruria. The people of Sacae were known for being a semi-nomadic, equestrian society, and its warriors either took on the mantle of the nomadic horseman or the way of the blade, providing a mobile component to any army that took on them.

As the army made camp for the night, Roy felt like he needed some advice on how to proceed with the war within the Sacae plains. As if by chance, he passed by Sue's ger, watching her as she tied her horse to the post in front of it. "Hey Sue," the young lord called to her. "Master Roy," she curtly replied. "What brings you here?"

"I felt like I needed someone to give me advice on how to proceed. You were born and raised in this place, so I think you could do so." As he said those words, she turned around and replied, "You'd be right, and what can I do for you exactly?"

"Tell me more about Sacae," Roy volunteered. "Oh, it is such a wondrous place, Master Roy. The breeze whispers to me, the brooks flow and ebb, the birds call..." Sue said.

"It sounds like a great and beautiful place if you ask me..." and as Roy looked into her eyes, he noticed the simple, natural beauty of the young nomad. Doe-like eyes, long emerald-green hair, and clear skin tanned by years of riding under the sun. "...as beautiful as you."

"Master Roy!" At this the nomad was shocked, yet seconds later smiled. "And I never thought I'd see you smile," said Roy with a sheepish grin. Suddenly, however, Sue took his hand and dragged him farther from camp, to a grassy hill out of everyone else's earshot. "What's with this though?" a shocked Roy asked her.

"I have to confess something, too," said the nomad girl, and with this she kissed him. Roy hadn't expected to get his third kiss from as many women in as many days, but if it ended the same way the last two nights did, then this wouldn't be so bad as a little imp in his head told him. Her taste was different from the others - this one was earthy and natural, evoking in him the sight of the plains under a blue, clear sky.

The two continued - it was the first kiss where he had to hold his head high, as she was taller than him by quite a bit - and soon broke it off, panting for breath. "Lie with me," and she dragged him on to the grass, continuing their lip lock. Soon, however, Roy had different ideas. His hand wandered as he kissed Sue, eventually rubbing the juncture between her legs. Feeling it get a bit damp, he broke off the kiss again. "I want to try something new here."

His experiences as of late had stoked a new fire in the young Pheraean lord, and while deflowering a young pegasus knight and getting his manhood blown by his former teacher were nice, he felt like he had a long way to go in the art of pleasure. For one, he was more of the receiver in the former two, and this time he felt he had to give it back.

Sue then began to slide her riding pants off, and as Roy helped her he noticed that she had forgone any kind of smallclothes that night. Yet again his view of a woman's sacred apex was different this time. Sue was really one who took her Sacaean heritage to heart, and her devotion to the natural world even moreso. No razor or such had touched her intimate area, with dark green hairs all around it. To Roy, it looked like the grass on which they were lying. Drops of dew were on Sue's lower lips, and to Roy, it looked inviting.

"Spread your legs," Roy then requested, and he got a better look at her womanhood. Positioning his index and middle fingers at her entrance, he spread her labia apart revealing Sue's juicy pinkness. Near the top was a little hood which hid a small nub. It was the first time he had seen a woman close up before, and he marveled in its wonder. Wondering what her juices tasted like, he gave her cunny a lick, causing shudders in the Sacaean girl.

Roy decided the taste was not unpleasant, though it would take some getting used to. To him, it tasted like the dew on the morning grass mingled with the sweat and musk of a fearless rider. He continued his licks, but soon found himself bored with this. Curious as to what that nub did, Roy gave it an adventurous pike with his tongue. At this, Sue moaned loudly. Realizing that he had hit the mother lode, Roy continued to lap at it and soon added his fingers to the mix, licking her clit whilst putting his fingers into her tight hole. Sue's mewls were getting louder; "Roy, more," she moaned as she encouraged him. "I better pay you back," and she motioned for them to go in a sixty-nine position, as Roy felt his pants come off and his rapier swallowed by the nomad.

The two continued their oral lovemaking, until with one spasm the two hit their release, Roy releasing his seed in her mouth and Sue's juices flowing into his face. Still, the two had a lot of stamina, and they turned themselves right back up and kissed yet again, their tastes mingling on their tongues. As they did so Roy positioned himself at Sue's entrance, and began to go into her, their hips colliding in a dance between noble and nomad. With the slickness of their release furthering them, Roy and Sue then broke off the kiss as they let out pleasure groans. Sue came first, spasming again, and Roy followed suit soon after. When they had decoupled, he couldn't help but notice her hairy womanhood stuffed with their love juices.

"Thanks for that Sue. I did learn a lot," panted Roy as he caught his breath. "Glad to help you, Master Roy," replied Sue, and she smiled again, a rarity for her. The two then got dressed, and spent the night looking at the stars in the sky.


	4. Special Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roy adds some techniques to his arsenal... after an invigorating dance of course.

Roy's army had finished liberating the Sacaean plains, and soon they were headed towards the final showdown with Zephiel and Bern. It was thus with great mirth that they celebrated their victory, and to that end a traditional feast was held in the largest tent. Ale and fermented mare's milk flowed freely, and soon most of the army was a bit inebriated.

For that night's entertainment, Lalum the dancer volunteered to be the main act. She was a young member of the then Etrurian resistance, and her energetic dancing brought strength to the army as they continued the war against Bern. It was an open secret around camp, however, that she held an attraction to her young lord and commander.

Lalum started her dance with a bow to Roy, sitting cross-legged atop a dais raised for the occasion. With a flirty blink of her eyes, she began to move, her feet gliding over the floor. With a flourish and a twirl, she pirouetted, earning applause from the audience. Tiptoeing further, she continued her motions across and around the tent. Left and right, to and fro, she went around, making sure to catch Roy's eye with a little wiggle of her tight little butt. Roy went a little red, but simply assumed it was the alcohol.

Lalum's dance had then climaxed with a grand spin in the middle of the tent, and with a little leap, she caught herself midair and landed squarely on her too feet. With a final bow once more to Roy, the entire tent roared in applause, and in her excitement Lalum ran towards the dais. Somehow, despite her dancer training, she then somehow tripped over something, and as she fell Roy leaned forward and caught her somewhat awkwardly. Her face was right above hers, and the way Roy braced himself lead to his hand caught in her perky bosom. At this Lalum was redder than the hair on Roy's head, not before whispering something to him.

After the party had ended around midnight, Roy remembered Lalum's words to him. "Meet me at my tent," was the whisper she had given him. While he had an idea of what was to come, he was to learn of more things that night...

Roy then found Lalum in her tent, and to his surprise she had already taken off her top. Her perky, apple-sized breasts lay bare to the air, and she was rubbing them seductively, almost as if she was expecting him. Beckoning to Roy to get in, she closed the tent flap behind them and purred in his ear, "a private show for Master Roy~," the lilt in her voice stirring thoughts in him that three others once did.

Roy sat in one corner of the tent, and Lalum at the opposite corner. Continuing her ministrations, she pawed at her chest, and as Roy's eyes adjusted to the moonlight he could see her fleshy pink nipples starting to stand up. With her right hand fondling its counterpart teat, she adjusted her left hand so that her index and thumb tweaked her left nipple. To Roy's surprise, the normally loud dancer managed to be subtle in her moans of pleasure. She soon switched her treatment, with her left hand kneading her left breast and her fingers squeezing her right nipple. Soon, however, she felt this was not enough, and Lalum reached into her pants, obviously now touching herself beneath them. Lalum moaned louder, and spread her legs apart, as her head leaned back.

Roy could feel the effect of the ale and the seductive show right in front of him, and the front of his pants were getting decidedly tighter. Shanna was a maiden who had opened his eyes, Cecilia had given him a lesson and defined his sex drive, and Sue had stoked it even further, yet now Lalum had fanned the flames of his libido into overdrive. For the first time, he truly felt that he wanted a woman, and there was a beauty right in front of him, dangling herself as a prize for the prince who had stolen her heart and her lusts. Roy leapt from his corner of the tent and jumped her, looking into her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. The two began their own dance of tongues, and soon their bodies followed suit.

Roy's hand moved down to knead Lalum's chest - it was a happy medium between Shanna's small tits and Cecilia's bountiful bosom - but he appreciated it all the same. Eventually this fondling would not quench their thirsts, however, and soon the young lord and his dancer were in their birthday suits.

Lalum now appreciated her young Master Roy's frame. Whilst he still had a smallish frame and baby fat had yet to completely leave his cheeks, he was fast growing into a handsome man, with looks mirroring that of his father and the Pheraean medium frame. Her eyes wandered down over his flat stomach, which had the hints of his abdominals peeking through. Even lower, her eyes settled on his binding blade, one that stood tall from its sheath of crimson hair.

Roy could not help but marvel at this loud, boisterous dancer either. He may have had slept with three women now, but each one was a different package. Lalum was no different. Honey-orange hair previously tied up in twin buns was now disheveled, framing her narrow shoulders. Her arms were dainty yet had the grace of a dancer. Her flat, seductive stomach mirrored his and accentuated her waist, and to Roy's mind she had the widest hips of anyone he had seen yet. Said hips would meet in the front with her mostly hairless labia, save for a small heartshaped patch leading to her slit.

Roy really wanted to take Lalum, yet the fun had to start first. He kissed up her left leg, causing the dancer to mewl. Deliberately avoiding the juncture of her legs, Roy then switched legs, kissing up her right, leaving little licks on her. "Mmmmm-more, Master..." the dancer girl moaned. Seeing a girl submit to him had awakened a primal urge in the youth, and soon his kisses on her legs drew closer and closer to her core, until she let out a rather loud yelp when he planted a kiss on her meaty, juicy lower lips. The two shifted positions until Roy was on the sleeping bag, Lalum straddling his face as he ate her out. Lalum's taste was different from that of Sue's, but delectable all the same - it somehow reminded him of both honey and orange, like the hairs on her head and her cunny did to his vision. In any case, Roy's licks started to get to the dancer yet again, and as she yelped again Roy brought her down. "Shh, keep quiet. You don't want to wake up everyone do you?" whispered the young lord, and Lalum took the hint and bobbled Roy's manhood in her mouth.

The two serviced each other, with the youth adding two fingers to the mix once more, and with Roy close to release, whimpered into Lalum, and that had sent her over the edge. To Roy's surprise (and delight), she squirted her sweet femcum into his waiting mouth, and some of it even got on his face. Lalum really did everything loud and proud, he smiled to himself. As she shook from her afterglow, Roy then told her, "Bend over," and she did what her lord commanded her, presenting both holes to him. Roy then finally took her sweet tunnel properly, filling her as her walls tightened around him. Lalum let out a mewl, and the two finally rocked in rhythm, as Roy took a woman from behind for the first time.

Once again, release was close for the boy, and Lalum was moaning and groaning, her cries growing louder. Not wanting her to be too loud, Roy stuffed two of his soaked fingers into her mouth, Lalum tasting her own sweetness. And as it built up and up and up, the two finally released, Roy feeling himself empty into the young dancer. With the two finally tired of their delightful dance that night, sleep overtook them.

Roy woke up shortly before dawn, sneaking out to avoid suspicion. As he donned his tunic once more and cleaned his face with a washcloth, Roy felt a tug from near his feet. "Thanks," was the mewl of a very satisfied Lalum, and with a wink she bade him return to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that's my longest and most... vivid chapter as of late. ;)


	5. Arcadian Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has a run-in with a certain Shaman. Dragon loving must run in the family.

The past fortnight had been a success for the Allied army. Roy's forces had acquired all the legendary weapons of Elibe, and after a long struggle the young lord found himself in possession of the Sword of Seals, which was to be the key to winning the war and ultimately bring peace to the land.

Roy thus remembered why there was this war in the first place. King Zephiel of Bern had intended to bring the rest of Elibe to heel and allow the dragons to rule the world once more, as he had grown sick and tired of humanity and its flaws. Of course, Roy and his allies had other ideas, deciding that humanity was not the problem and that humans and dragons could live together. After all, he had seen Arcadia, where this was a reality.

All thoughts led him to think about Sophia. Despite her youthful looks - she looked not much older than Shanna or Lalum - she was at least a century old, or so he had heard. It was due to her half-dragon heritage that she aged much slowly than a human did - after all, Fae had the appearance and attitude of a young child despite her being older than Sophia. He also remembered he was quarter-dragon himself - his mother Ninian was of ice dragon heritage, and despite that she fell in love with Eliwood of Pherae, resulting in Roy's birth.

Yet Sophia piqued Roy's attention all the same. He could not help but daydream about her lilac hair and her dress that left a lot to his imagination, wondering if he could have her, not unlike the way he had romanced Shanna, Cecilia, Sue, and Lalum. Roy tried to fight his hardening member to no avail, and as he suddenly stood up from the war conference Marcus asked him, "Master Roy, is everything all right?" Roy wordlessly put up a hand and quickly left the tent. "I have a bit of a headache," was the hurried excuse.

He needed to find Sophia, to ask her things, to answer his question of whether human and dragon could coexist. Yes, Sophia was proof enough, but he wanted more answers, and more touches. He spotted the druidess standing alone, looking out at the sea. "Oh hey Sophia," Roy greeted her. "Master Roy..." she replied with her usual slow lilt. She gave him a weak smile, and finally asked him, "do you... need something?"

"Y-yeah," came the reply.

"What is it... then?" Sophia asked again.

"I know that you're half-dragon and half-human. I know that you're proof enough that dragons and humans can be together, but I need to see it first hand."

"What.. do you mean?"

"I actually need to know if there's any actual differences that would lead to peaceful coexistence being impossible, and I need your help to do so."

"And... how do you... do that-" Sophia's question was cut short as she had a quick glimpse into the future, of a red-haired man and a lavender-haired woman joined together in what appeared to be some sort of pleasurable dance, as their moans showed. Collecting herself, Sophia gave her reply. "I think... I have an idea... of what you mean." Sophia then leaned up to kiss Roy once more - his fifth from as many of his friends turned lovers. Enjoying themselves as the kiss deepened, the half-dragon suddenly withdrew. "Master Roy... my chambers, please... be there by evening." Roy watched her as she walked in her usual deliberate gait, excitement going to his regions as he waited in anticipation.

As the sun set Roy took off for Sophia's room in the castle. With a couple of rapt knocks he introduced himself, waiting for his host to open the door for him. As Sophia ushered him inside it took him a couple of blinks before realizing one thing: Sophia had taken off her clothing, leaving her bare to her commander. Her dress had managed to conceal a figure that Roy concluded was right up there with Cecilia's, with special attention to the curves of her bust and hips. At this, she turned around, and showed herself to Roy.

Sophia, in all her naked glory, was indeed proof to Roy's eyes and manhood, that humanity and dragons could mingle together. Her dress had concealed a beautiful figure, with her full breasts topped by dark nipples. Her waist was narrow, leading down to her rounded hips. To his surprise, however, her pubic mound was entirely free of hair, showing her lower lips which glistened in the lamp light, to him, yearning for touch. She was truly breathtaking and Roy could not wait to learn from this fount of knowledge.

The two kissed again - Roy noted that she was the shortest thus far of all of his lovers, yet had arguably the fullest figure. Her fingers ran across his chest as their lips continued their battle, with his hands roaming around her back. His right hand found its way down to her plump butt, giving it a slight squeeze. Sophia let out a moan - slowly as she was wont to do - and her hand found its way down into his pants, stroking his sealed sword before unsheathing it. Roy broke off the kiss and said, "I have to be nude too so we can continue..." As Roy doffed his clothes, Sophia could not help but be impressed at him. Roy's body had stirred thoughts and feelings in her that Sophia did not remember or ever experience, and the two would soon come to learn about each other.

The two kissed again as they got on the bed, hands pawing all over each other, yearning for their touch. Roy was playing with her left breast with his right hand, while his right kneaded her soft ass. Sophia's hands roamed over his back and her left hand then began stroking him, grunts of passion coming out of his mouth. As her ministrations continued, Roy brought his tongue over her right breast, licking it and causing her nipple to stand at attention. As he continued his tongue bath of her bosom, Roy began to taste something else that was not the rose-like fragrance he noted around Sophia, but was rather slightly milky and moist. He looked up at her, and Sophia let out a slight moan again as he felt her breast release some of its bounty into his mouth. Switching attention to her left breast, he did the same, tasting her cream once more. As he tasted her milk, his hand lowered itself to her bare cunny, matching the rhythm her hand was playing on his manhood. His arousal began to feel like a bursting ball in his inside - he was so close and if Sophia's mewls were any indication, she was close too - and as he approached Arcadia, she let go, got down on her knees, continued to stroke him, and as he felt his first release of the night Sophia took all of it on her breasts.

The sight of the normally reserved half-dragon mage sullying herself with a man's seed turned him on further, and soon Roy was hard once more. Kissing her again, he resumed his fingers' treatment of her core, finding the baby-smooth lower lips a novel experience. As his pointer and ring fingers stroked her around the labia, his thumb had found her little jewel - nay, not a dragonstone, but one very valuable to Sophia all the same. Finally, his middle finger had been going inside her slick hole for some time now, causing the mage to moan and pant as she craved release. Just as she was about to hit her orgasm, however, Roy stopped, and with a look at the half-dragon once more, he plunged into her as she gave him a nod of assent.

The sight of Sophia's plump body, with her legs spread welcoming Roy into her, gave the young lord his strength to jump start their lovemaking. Pulling slightly out of her, feeling her moist, slick walls envelop him, he then pushed back in, letting the rush of her insides engulf his member especially the tip. Repeating his thrusts, Roy felt pleasure creep back into the rest of his body as it spread out from his groin. Grabbing Sophia's breasts, Roy began to play with them as he mounted her, legs spread with her right leg atop his shoulder. Sophia could do naught but moan and guide Roy's hands across her chest. "More... kiss me, Master Roy," begged the mage. Roy obliged, and he felt her bountiful breasts squeeze against his chest. Roy could feel her hole get very wet, enough for her juices to start dripping out of it. Just as he was about to come, however, he got another idea.

With his member now well-lubricated by their mixed fluids, Roy gave another look at Sophia, who seemed to understand what would happen next. As she nodded once more, Roy's binding blade entered her other entrance, and its tightness would soon accommodate the invader, though not without a little difficulty. Roy began to move, slowly this time, letting their gyrations do the work for them. As Sophia began to mewl in pleasure once more, Roy then plunged his right hand into her wet puss, feeling the slick folds accept his now-welcome fingers. His left went to her breasts, kneading and tweaking the nipples.

This simultaneous attack on her pleasure zones was taking a toll on the young mage, and even the reserved Sophia found herself panting, tongue sticking out as she gasped for breath, her eyes rolling over in deep ecstasy. The sight of the half-dragon go from her normal quiet self to a pleasure-seeking minx was enough to drive Roy over the edge, and they came together, him pumping his seed into his arse and her juices soaking Roy's hand and wetting the bed. Licking his fingers clean, Roy finally felt tired, with how Sophia had tested his endurance.

Roy now had all he needed to win his war: He had gathered the legendary weapons of Elibe, acquired the Sword of Seals, and had gained an understanding that humanity was not doomed. Yet his greatest learning was the ways of woman with man, and with five experiences under his belt already, the young Lycian lord felt he had learned a lot.

 


	6. Relationship Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has ended, yet Roy has one last battle to face.

The war was over, and it was time for Roy to go home.

Roy's journey to stop Zephiel's nefarious plans had taken him all over Elibe, and over his time on campaign he had grown in many ways. While he didn't really grow physically, he had matured as a person and developed as a lord, and he had learned... the ways of the world.

He'd had liaisons with five different, beautiful women, all of whom offered him a different taste of what it was to be a man. Shanna had opened his eyes to this new world, Cecilia had given him one final lesson in the bedroom, Sue had given him the wonders of nature, Lalum taught him how to take charge, and Sophia was undeniable proof to him that humanity and dragonkind were compatible. Even so, his thoughts took him to a long time friend of his, for whom Roy had held feelings for but was unclear as to what they were until his experiences in the war against Bern. Lilina, princess of Ostia, was to be his, and he hoped that she would have him.

Upon his return to Pherae, Roy had learned from his ill father Eliwood of a pact he had made with Hector, Lilina's father who had perished during the war. As Eliwood and Hector were practically brothers, and they had a premonition of Roy's and Lilina's births, they had decided to betroth the two together. Having them grow up and study together would be a bonus in this scenario. Armed with this information, Roy was then excited to tell Lilina. Deciding to have a look into the guest room she was using for her stay in Castle Pherae, Roy found it empty, wondering where she had gone.

Bored with waiting, Roy returned to his room, with a slight shock as he found the door slightly ajar. "I hope they aren't intruders," he thought. With a cautious push on the door, his hand resting on his sword handle, he carefully entered his chambers. Inside, Roy was surprised to find his friend sitting demurely on the bed. "My bed," he thought to himself. "Lilina?" he then called to her. "Roy!" was the gleeful response from the blue-haired Ostian girl, leaping from the bed and giving him a quite enthusiastic hug. "I'm glad it's all over, and we can finally have a normal life," Lilina continued, with a tear of joy traveling down her cheek. "I do so, too," answered the Pheraen heir, "but with Lord Hector dead, aren't you now Marchioness of Ostia?" "Hmph, I supposed you're right," Lilina replied, but not without pinching his nose. "Ow!" was Roy's reply. "Anyway, I did learn something from my father. Apparently we're engaged or something...." At this revelation Lilina went as red as Roy's hair, prompting him to ask, "are you all right?" "Y-yes," was the reply, and with the Ostian lady still blushing, Roy then gave Lilina her first kiss. It certainly was not to be her last, nor the last kind of kiss she would get that night.

The two young nobles would find their feelings kindled in a new way neither had imagined during their shared childhoods. Roy soon put his experience to use, introducing his tongue to their liplock, and an astonished Lilina soon reciprocated, marveling at the young lord's surprising expertise. Gasping for breath, the two withdrew from each other, and with her hormones in high gear, Lilina said the three words that would change their lives forever. "Roy, take me," and soon began to remove her clothes. Roy did so likewise, and soon the two friends, soon to be lovers, would see each other as naked as the day they were born.

Lilina marveled at how her best friend looked. Sure, he was always a little scrawny and looked younger than his 15 years would indicate, likely due to his parentage, but there was no denying the boy was becoming a man. Lanky arms with slightly defined muscles, a lean chest and abdomen with the hints of his pectorals and abs, and well-sculpted legs. And yet what held her attention the most was the thing jutting out from between his legs. She had learned about it, read about it in her books, but to see a man's organ in person was something she had never foreseen. It was not too big, yet not too tiny; it looked just right on Roy's frame. And his slumbering sword of seals looked like it was to awaken.

Roy, on the other hand, had less mysteries about the female body. His lovers all had different body types, and Lilina was to be no exception. Her red robes had hidden the surprisingly developed body she had, with her chest and hips flaring out in a fashion closer to that of a woman's than a young girl's. Her teats looked to be just right to him - certainly not the larger mounds Cecilia and Sophia had, but not the small yet perky breasts Shanna had. Her nipples were a delectable light pink to him, and his eyes traveled down her stomach, showing the signs of a pampered young lady who just had come home from a long journey. Her tummy was slightly filled out by her baby fat, yet in a healthy, toned sort of way. Her hips certainly looked like they would bear many a child, as he noted the wideness of her. And finally, as he gave her womanhood a look, he noted that in some ways, she was still a girl, not yet a woman grown: the hairs on her lower lips, as blue as the deep ocean, were light and wispy, forming a light fuzz around it.

The couple drank in their beauty and appreciation for each other, and with their desires calling to them, began their dance for the night. Roy and Lilina kissed once more, and soon their hands joined in the scramble, Lilina's running over Roy's toned back while his began to rub the small of her back, and moved gradually downward to her plump ass. "Bed," Roy said as he broke off their second kiss. Lilina obliged, and lay down, her back straight on the bed, her chest jutting out and heaving as she drew breath, and her legs spread, dew gathering in the juncture between them. "R-roy, just one thing I have to tell you: I have had no man but you," Lilina warned him before they could continue. Now well aware of the implications, Roy then proceeded to ease her in to pleasure.

Roy rained little kisses down her neck, as he paid her collarbone special attention. Lilina whimpered and asked, "more," and he responded, kissing downward once more until he reached the valley of her breasts. Kissing his way up her left mound, he found her to smell really nice; reminding him of the flowers his father gave to his mother. Now he then gave her right breast the same treatment, and he continued down, trailing kisses down her plump abdomen, with a teasing lick at her navel. Once he had reached her apex, however, he stopped, pausing before beginning his oral initiation of Lilina's womanhood.

Once again the taste was not unpleasant to him - it had a slight flowery hint to it - but the spectacle was the Ostian girl. Her hair disheveled and sticking to her body with sweat, Lilina hardly looked like a proper lady. But the bedroom had a way of changing people, and another moan caused by Roy licking her in one sweet spot made her realize something: she had wanted this for so long, yet did not know or understand how to make it so. With his tongue then hitting her very sensitive nub, Lilina felt a powerful force that had been building up inside her explode in a sea of pleasure, allowing her the first orgasm of her life and of that night.

"Let me return the favor, Roy." Lilina sudden boldness surprised the young lord, yet it wasn't his nature to look a gift horse in the mouth - or rather, for a girl to take him into her mouth. Despite her tentative licks and prolonged kisses of the head of his manhood, Roy began to feel it harden completely. Lilina's inexperienced oral attack was counterbalanced by her enthusiasm though, and as he felt her hand cradle his balls he felt ready to explode. Just as he was to come, though, she stopped and flopped back on the bed, with her legs wide open and her teasing her jewel. "Lilina!" Roy protested, but as she replied, "Roy, in me..." he knew she was serious.

"But I'll be taking you, it's gonna hurt the first time..." the boy said in one last gasp of resistance; both knew they were in their haze of young lust, yet even so Roy did not wish to hurt his best friend-turned-fiancée-turned-lover. "It's all right, I know you'll be with me anyway," and with a seductive grin Lilina spread her lower lips to him, showing them in their virgin glory to him one last time. "If you say so..." and with this he positioned himself at her entrance. With one last look at Lilina, Roy gave her a wordless look. As she nodded, Roy pushed in, and the lady of Ostia had become a proper woman.

The initial shock of Lilina losing her maidenhead to her best friend/betrothed did hurt a little bit, even if she had steeled herself for this. Even as a single tear of pain rolled down her cheek a new sensation went through her; with Roy filling her up she felt pleasure build up again. So this was what the maids were talking about when they talked about the castle guards, she recalled from her youth. It was not just the union of male and female flesh that did this; rather the fact that Roy, _her Roy_ , was making love to her. As her stamina was not as strong as her lover's, though, another orgasm quickly built for Lilina and she came once more, with her cunny being sopping wet, tinged a slight red by her maiden's blood.

Roy, however, was not done yet, and when he asked of Lilina, "on all fours, now," in a voice that in spite of its youth did have the strength of command with it, she obliged, happy to fulfill her beau. "I'm going to take you from behind," warned the lord, and just as Lilina pondered what he said Roy positioned his slick member at the entrance to her arse, and slowly slid in. She was even tighter from behind than he had thought, however, and even with a few strokes he felt the pressure build up again. Lilina decided to ramp it up by teasing her clit as Roy explored her rear entrance, and as they repositioned themselves so that they could face each other even as she kept him from leaving her ass, the two blushing nobles kissed once more, with equal doses of love and lust. Roy could not hold back anymore, and soon he came inside her, filling her back hole with his seed. Pulling out and finally exhausted, Roy flopped down on the bed.

The sight before him, out of context, would have been very scandalous; the now-lady of Ostia, her hair disheveled and wearing nothing at all, with her holes wet with her arousal, her maiden's blood, and his seed, and a ditzy grin looked like she was used for pleasure. In a way, she was, yet Lilina had given Roy herself, and in the process he gave himself to her, too. "Roy, please don't leave me..." and the two drifted off as they draped the sheets over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done yet! Still have two special chapters ready to go.


	7. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets a pre-wedding send-off from his lovers. Yes, even his fiancée. And she plotted it all along.

Roy woke with a start, seeing only darkness. The last thing he remembered was having a conversation with his fiancée Lilina about their wedding. She had mentioned something about a pre-wedding party they would have to celebrate their engagement. Roy remembered nodding to this, and then nodding off... it must have been the wine, now he realized. Feeling his way up to his face, Roy felt a blindfold tied around his eyes. As he doffed it, a sight greeted him that both pleased and surprised the young prince.

There, in various states of undress, stood all six of his lovers, with a very naked Lilina right in the middle sitting on the chair opposite him. "Congratulations, Roy!", all of them greeted him, and a very shocked Roy felt his jaw drop. "L-Lilina? What's happening?" At this his betrothed gave him a smile, shifted her legs carefully - giving him a peek at her sparse bush - and winked.

"I just remembered how special my first time was with you, but I did hear a rumor that I wasn't your first," said the Ostian princess with a bit of a feigned pout, "so I did ask around and I learned a lot of things. You lost your virginity to Shanna" - who though otherwise being fully clothed, was obviously not wearing any underwear - "got some sex tips from our tutor Cecilia" - wearing but a sheer nightgown and nothing else, making Roy a little red - "learned outdoor sex from Sue" - who had gone topless, giving Roy a first-time view of her assets - "gave Lalum the dance of her life" - like Lilina, she had gone nude for the occasion - "had relations with Sophia in the guise of human-dragon relations," - she was dressed in violet lingerie, with her hairless crotch bared - "and finally, you then made love to me..." Lilina trailed off for a bit, then seeing Roy as red as the hair on his head, continued, "I should normally be angry that you, technically, cheated on me, but as I spoke with them - and learned how amazing of a lover you are to our friends as you are to me - I decided we would give you the fun of a lifetime..."

"... something you'll remember all your life." At this, she spread her legs, revealing her wet core to Roy. "and I'm so horny right now, won't you make love to your princess?" Roy had been getting harder at this, and the sight of all the beautiful women around him made his rapier stand at full attention. Realizing that he was now naked too, Roy approached Lilina but before he could make his move Sue suddenly moved to the mage's side and gave Lilina a long, passionate kiss, with a seductive look towards him. Like any young man, the sight of two women kissing each other turned Roy on, a lot. He continued getting closer, though, and as he reached the kissing girls he felt a pressure at his crotch. Cecilia had started to fondle his member, stroking at him slowly to tease him. He then Sophia approach him too, and she kissed his chest, occasionally giving it a little lick. Lalum approached Sue and Lilina from behind, getting her hands working on their chests, with her usual high energy. Shanna was the last left standing, but she decided to bridge the gap, getting down on all fours whilst facing Lilina's cunny. Taking the hint, Roy moved his right hand to her bare bum, eventually his fingers settling on her own womanhood, and starting to stroke it.

The seven continued their position for some time, yet eventually got bored. Switching positions around, they ended up with Lilina passionately kissing her mentor whilst Roy was now eating her out. Lalum and Sophia were now double-teaming his manhood, with the dancer licking up and down his shaft while the shaman cradled and sucked at his balls. Shanna was then eating out Cecilia, and both Sue and her and their quims were stuffed by Roy's deft fingers. Roy moaned, and his lovers followed suit. Lilina surveyed the situation with her mind - she was kissing her mentor while Roy did that thing with his tongue that she really REALLY loved - and the sight and pleasure of it all was enough to send the Ostian ruler to her peak. Panting for a while, she stopped for a bit, before she motioned to Roy to come close to her. "I think we need a real kiss," he suggested, and as he did so he positioned himself at her entrance. Taking the hint, Lilina spread her legs and allowed Roy inside. "Don't forget us!" Lalum said as she had Lilina bounce on top of Roy's sword of seals, cradling her breasts as they did so. Knowing Roy's taste, the dancer positioned herself on top of his head, straddling his face. Roy could smell her sweet juices dripping off of her, and he began to eat up her honeydew.

With Lalum's core obstructing his face Roy could only feel two warm, wet, and hairy slits dance on his fingers. He wouldn't be surprised to feel Sue and Cecilia using his hands to pleasure themselves. He had the feeling Sue was on his left hand as it felt hairier, thus Cecilia was on his right. Hearing kissing sounds, he wouldn't be surprised if his mentor and the Sacaen girl were kissing too. But the real surprise would arrive there and then. This time, he felt two smooth cunnys on his toes. The right one had to be Shanna because he could feel the landing strip, while Sophia's completely bare hole wet his left hole.

This continued on for some time, and soon all the combined pleasures -Lalum's sweet dew, Sue and Cecilia pleasuring themselves on his fingers whilst Sophia and Shanna followed suit on his feet, and his dear Lilina giving his binding blade the old up-down dance. He then heard her squeal, "Roy, Roy, I want your seed!" Surprised at this declaration, Roy felt himself release as Lilina let out her loudest moan, his cum pulsing into her. Just as he had given his princess a last thrust, Roy's lick pushed Lalum off the edge, her honey-like juices spurting all over his face. And finally, as his fingers tickled both Sue's and Cecilia's G-spots and his big toes prodded Sophia's and Shanna's clits, the four moaned in unison, their arousal dripping on to his hands and feet.

The boy and the six women in his life, all panting, all fell tired and asleep, their vortex of pleasure merely a prelude to the wedding ceremonies on the following day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the bonus chapter to take care of now after this!
> 
> And happy 25th anniversary to the Fire Emblem series.


	8. Epilogue: Desert Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a friend petitions our young Casanova for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally got to finishing this one big-time!
> 
> Now I'm off to working on Yuri Emblem full-time, at least for now.

A month had gone by since Roy married Lilina and became King of Lycia. He soon found his days occupied by audiences with uppity nobles and hungry smallfolk alike, and his experiences during the war had helped him become a wise ruler. His nights, on the other hand, were filled with a different kind of business. Lilina had surprisingly been very willing to getting an heir, and every night as the pair retired they would make love, occasionally joined by one of their friends.

After one such night, one which had their former teacher Cecilia join in, worshipping Lilina's queenly body as Roy planted his seed into his wife, the redheaded youth sat in the throne room. It was a surprisingly quiet day, and not a single petitioner had come. However, a hooded young woman in a cloak - Roy knew she was a woman, given the way her cloak hugged her hips - entered the throne room. She then curtsied, and Roy finally spoke. "And who do we have the pleasure of welcoming?" At this the cloaked woman lowered her hood, revealing the white-blonde locks of none other than Queen Guinivere of Bern.

"G-Guinivere? What are you doing here?" Roy stood up and approached his fellow royal, who then replied, "Good morning, Roy. I... have a favor to ask of you." Roy's curiosity was piqued, and he crossed his arms, listening intently. "If it is all right for you, I hope you can be away from Ostia for some time. You see, I have been looking for something in the Nabata Desert, and I hope you can help u- I mean help me." "It's no problem for me to help a friend out," replied the young king. "Oh, thank you! Very well, I think we can get started. Oh, and it's all right; I already told Lilina beforehand." The fact that Guinivere had told his wife of this before he did made Roy slightly suspicious, but he put that thought in the back of his mind. Guinevere then produced a Warp Staff from her cloak, and holding on to Roy, recited the enchantment to use the staff.

Roy felt dragged across time and space, passing by Elibe as if in the blink of an eye. When he came to, he found himself in what seemed to be some kind of hall. Looking outside, he could see what appeared to be a village in the middle of a desert. "We've arrived..." said Guinevere, interrupting his thoughts about the whole thing. He *had* to be dreaming; this looked a lot like Arcadia, or as Fae once told him about it. The redhead pinched his hand, and upon feeling the twinge of pain realized this was no dream at all.

Guinivere guided him towards a door, and as he opened it there appeared to be a young woman sitting on what appeared to be some kind of dais, covered with a large sheet of silk. The woman, notably, did not appear to be wearing any clothing whatsoever. Upon approaching her, Roy recognized the silvery locks and the mismatched eyes. "Fae and I have been working together to help her recover her soul," said Guinivere behind him as he drank in the surprising beauty of his once-adversary. "Fae has been playing with her, restoring the mirth of youth in her... and I have taken care of her spirit, giving her encouragement. Roy... what we need from you is your strength. I believe your... vitality will help make her whole again." Roy turned to the queen of Bern, and as if to further the point, Guinivere shed her cloak and revealed she was naked underneath it, too, save for a ring with a wyvern on her right hand. "And we, yes we, will need to bring her to pleasure together," and at this Guinivere approached Roy from behind, biting his lip as she cupped his manhood through his pants, her breasts pressing against her back. "I... let's do it then," and Roy finally relented as he felt himself harden at his fellow royal's touch.

Pretty soon all three of them, king, queen, and dragon, were all in the nude. Guinivere noted Roy's young yet nice physique; no wonder Lilina had written to her very well about her new husband's talents. And Roy found both women in front of him absolutely wonderful. Guinivere had such a breathtaking body, with a near hourglass figure accented by her long pale hair. Her breasts were fuller and larger than any other woman he knew barring Cecilia, and her hips... he did notice her hips even when she was cloaked. What stoked him the most, however, was that inviting patch of white-blonde that indicated her treasure. On the other hand, Idenn had a near-ethereal look about her. Her skin seemed to shimmer like her hair did, and he noted the rounded breasts; hers were smaller than Guinivere but were no less enticing. Like with Sophia (and he assumed this to be true of manaketes), her pubic area was bare, and he could clearly see her glistening as she spread her legs. "Go on," cooed Guinivere into his ear, and the thought of piercing Idenn with his sword of seals once more was strangely inviting to the youth. After the Bernese queen gave him a few more strokes to maximum attention, he then looked Idenn in the eye, gave her a kiss, and slid himself into her inviting entrance, finding it pleasurably tight enough.

This continued for some time, with the wet sounds of lovemaking the only sound in the chamber. Idenn stayed quiet even as she squirmed at Roy's deft touch. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Roy saw Guinivere approach the dragon from behind, and suddenly played with her breasts. A brief whimper left Idenn's lips at this, and as the royals' eyes met, they knew they were getting somewhere. The youth then held his partner's legs just under her knees, giving him better leverage, and the queen continued her added ministrations by kissing down Idenn's neck. Soon the dragon's whimpers grew more frequent, and they soon changed tack. Guinivere left Idenn and then laid herself down on the dais beside the manakete. "Please, Roy, help me too..." cooed the Bernese as she grabbed his hand and guided it towards her waiting core. Taking the hint easily, Roy began to stroke her through pale curls, finding her slick entrance and sliding a finger in, all while still thrusting into Idenn. As he pleasured both women, one with his member and another with his hand, he then saw Guinivere give the dragon a kiss, with their tongues battling. Idenn was getting better and better; not only was she receptive of the kiss, she also took control from Guinivere at times. The dragon's moans were now loud enough.

At this Guinivere took Roy's hand out of her, and as the youth began to lick at his now shiny hand, tasting the queen's juices, the Bernese stood once more and slid on a phallus, covering her crotch. Again, the trio shifted places, with the royals sitting legs splayed, their respective rods sticking up. Roy and Guinivere guided Idenn, positioning her carefully so that her cunny was near Roy's binding blade, whilst Guinivere's toy pointed at her ass. Idenn then lowered herself on to both, and the feeling of both holes being filled as pleasure began to fill her was a nice sensation. "Please... " Idenn finally saying a word was a major accomplishment for both. The pattern continued, with Roy thrusting upwards as he filled Idenn, while Guinivere felt the toy bump against her love button as she penetrated the dragon's ass. Soon all three were moaning, but the manakete was now the loudest, crying "More! More!" as member and toy filled her to the hilt. Roy leaned in to kiss Guinivere, balancing their act as Idenn bounced on them. With one last moan - one Roy swore sounded a little bit like a dragon's roar - Idenn came, waves of pleasure helping to restore her piece by piece. Soon she fell asleep, exhausted after this powerful round.

The fun was just getting started, however. Roy still felt hard and he didn't exactly get his release, and Guinivere had then taken her strap on off. "We're not yet done," and with a surprising wink the Bernese queen took Roy into her mouth. The redhead shuddered as the queen of Bern herself was giving him a blow job, and she gave him a little surprise as she had put on a glove, and started to finger his back hole. "Wha-" was his reaction to a surprisingly multi-front attack. Where Guinivere learned of these techniques, he did not know, but damn the Bernese was surprisingly good at this. Wanting more, however, Guinivere suddenly stopped her oral turn, leaving Roy long, hard, high and dry; at this, however, the queen spread her ass for him and said, "do me from behind". Roy hadn't had himself in a woman's arse in some time now; plus, he was sure Guinivere had wanted to be a technical virgin, not giving her yoni up to just anyone. He also did consider the possibility of a scandal were it to be that the heir to Bern looked more Lycian than anything. Thus did Roy plunge himself into Guinivere's waiting ass, as he then fondled her large breasts, making the Bernese moan. "Yeah! Give it to me Roy!" was the surprisingly unladylike cry from his partner, but if he knew anything it was that even the most reserved woman could get randy if she wanted to be. As their hips collided, king and queen soon moaned as the pleasure started to wash over them, and as Roy gave Guinivere's nipples a slight pinch both came, Roy pumping his seed into the queen's back door. Finally exhausted, Roy then fell asleep.

Roy woke up back in his room, with a naked Lilina right next to him. Wondering if it was all a dream - a pleasurable one, sure, but a dream nonetheless - Roy blinked twice, and looked at the object in his hand.

It was a ring with a wyvern's head on it.


End file.
